


Break in Surveillance

by Zedoktor



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zedoktor/pseuds/Zedoktor
Summary: Scout gets bored and decides to break into the base control room. What he finds there certainly makes him less bored.





	Break in Surveillance

There was a fine art to getting into and out of places. Spy might have thought he was hot shit at that kind of thing, but Scout knew the truth. It took more than a bunch of lockpicks and an attitude to get into places that were seriously off-limits, and he knew all about places like that.

Being really fast and skinny was a big advantage. It took him half an hour to wriggle through the vent to the closed off area on the north side of the base, and then he made his way through another two wire fences before getting to his destination.

It was the surveillance room. The heart of the base, where the Administrator conducted everything during the day. ‘Course, it was late at night now, but he figured it’d still be worth checking out. There was nothing to do once the fighting stopped for the day, and he was going a little nuts from boredom.

The glow from under the door was kinda odd. It should be dark at this hour, unless the Administrator was in the habit of leaving the system on at night. Scout grinned and rubbed his hands together in glee. He’d be able to mess with everything.

He tried the handle. It wasn’t even locked! He pushed the door open and slid inside, and was treated to the sight of a wall of bright monitors showing different parts of the base. He saw Demo and Heavy and Medic in the common room, Engineer in the workshop, and Pyro in the kitchen. This was gonna be awesome, assuming he could figure out how to change the cameras.

At this point, he figured out there was someone in the chair.

Scout froze. There was someone in the chair. If it was the Administrator, he was going to run like hell. It was kinda cowardly, yeah, but that bitch was a psycho and he was not too proud to say he was shit-scared of her.

One of the monitors caught his eye. It looked like somewhere in the storage sheds. A pair of figures were moving in front of the camera, and when he saw the wide-brimmed hat, he figured one of them was Sniper. The other one was kinda pasty-looking and Scout had never seen him before, but he was wearing a sort of familiar suit.

Ohhhh shit. It looked like they were wrestling, but they were really, really not.

Scout stared. He couldn’t look away. His brain was ready to get the hell out of there, but his body wouldn’t obey, and furthermore demanded to know why Scout wasn’t having sex like they were right now.

The chair moved a little, and a not-too-familiar voice moaned. That couldn’t be the old hag, it was way too… smooth. Scout took a step forward - and he sure as hell didn’t know why, but it had to be his dick overriding his common sense. Again.

There was a gasp. The high-backed chair swung to the side, and he found himself looking down the barrel of a very large, evil-looking gun. On the other end was - holy shiiiiit, it was Miss Pauling, with her hair all over the place and her face red.

Neither said a word for a moment. Then Miss Pauling’s eyes narrowed, and she said “What. The hell. Are you doing here?”

He gaped at her, mind a-blank. His dick had already worked out why she was sweaty and disheveled and lurking in the surveillance room at night, and it tried to fill in. “I, uh, was wondering if you wanted any help?”

Her glare could have cut him in two. Behind her, the scenes of Sniper and Spy getting frisky now involved far less clothing. His brain caught up with his dick, and the realization hit him that she’d been touching herself while watching his teammates. Not even the gun could stop him getting a lot harder.

Miss Pauling seemed to come to a decision. There was a glint in her eye that he had definitely not seen before, and it made him just a little nervous. She grabbed his shirt, pulled him forward, and threw him into the chair with the kind of strength that he had seriously not expected at all.

Scout had barely sat up before she was pointing the hand cannon of a gun at his forehead. “You say a fucking word about this and I will hunt you down and make you eat your own testicles. Understand?”

He went cross-eyed as he tried to focus on the barrel. “Yes, ma'am!” he yelped, mostly by instinct. No one could really argue with a gun that size.

Miss Pauling dropped the gun and leaped on top of him. The chair skidded backwards, hitting the console, and suddenly the sounds of sweaty man sex filled the room. He barely knew what to do or think before she shoved her tongue down his throat and ripped her own shirt open.

Then he really had to stop thinking of anything at all, because all the blood in his body was concentrated into his groin. When she stuck her hand down his pants, he almost threw her off out of surprise, but Miss Pauling slammed him back down and got his fly open in a matter of seconds.

Scout remembered it later as a kind of haze, full of heat and swearing and the chair bouncing all over the place. The only words running through his head was 'soft’ and 'FUCK’ and 'purple’. Her dress rode up around her thighs, his T-shirt was tossed into the corner, and he just about buried his face in her breasts as they screwed wildly. There were no words at all for when she dug her nails into his shoulders, hissed like she was in pain, and clenched around him like a hot, sexy vice.

His teeth clamped down as he came, and he bit her. It was by accident, and on the side of her boob, and he was sort of sure that it wasn’t too bad, but Miss Pauling pulled away and then slapped him, hard. His whole body thundered with the feeling of pain and pleasure, and the orgasm was so intense he couldn’t breathe.

And then it was over. He was fast, he already knew that, but apparently so was she when she was horny. Miss Pauling put one hand on the back of the chair to steady herself, and didn’t do much more than pant.

“Not… a word,” she said. “I mean it. I’ll give you to the Administrator otherwise.”

Scout shuddered. “Yeah. No problem.” He wanted to just… wrap his arms around her and curl up and sleep, now. Miss Pauling shoved him away for a moment, however, and inspected the teeth marks on her chest. They were obviously not to her liking.

“You bite me like that next time and I’ll wire your mouth shut,” she said.

He nodded. They slid apart, and Miss Pauling tossed his T-shirt at him. They were both a mess. As he put his shirt back on and did up his pants, his brain slowly recovered, and another realization dawned on him.

“What do you mean, 'next time’?!”


End file.
